The White Shoe Slaying
The White Shoe Slaying is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. Objectives *Investigate Signal Hill Crime Scene *Locate Disfigured Suspect *Investigate Superior Laundry Services *Investigate Taraldsen Residence *Investigate Baron's Bar *Locate Yellow Cab 3591 *Locate Suspect 'Sailor' *Apprehend Richard Bates *Interrogate James Jessop *Investigate Hobo Camp *Investigate Interstate Bus Depot *Locate All American 74 *Arrest Disfigured Suspect *Interrogate Stuart Ackerman Walkthrough 'Signal Hill Crime Scene' Detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway are briefed about a murder that occurred on Signal Hill during a heavy rainstorm over Los Angeles. The two head over to the crime scene and meet up with the L.A. County Coroner, Malcolm Carruthers. Unfortunately, the heavy rain washed away most of the evidence. Carruthers tells Phelps and Galloway that the murder is similar to the others: blunt head trauma and strangling, however, there were no messages on the body and the victim was clothed. The following clues can be found at the crime scene: *Check out the victim's head. Turn it all the way to the right, then to the left and Phelps will pick up on a dry-cleaning tag (F1363) on her clothing. *'Boot prints', leading from tire tracks towards body. *'Tire tracks', churned tire tracks on muddy ground close to body. Before leaving, Officer Gonzales will bring a Catherine Barton to the crime scene, as she thinks she can help. Interview Catherine Barton *Suspicious persons: Truth Use the nearby gamewell to get the laundry services address as well as a large hobo camp address. Go to the laundry service. 'Superior Laundry Services' Once you're inside of the place, go to the back and talk to the owner. He'll pull out a ledger of service numbers. Look up 'F1363' and tap on it to find out about the woman's address. You'll find out she was Mrs. Taraldsen. Go over to her home. See what her husband has to say. 'Taraldsen Residence' Once you get to the home, you'll have to break the news to the husband. He'll have two small girls as well. Rusty will tell them to wait while you investigate the place. The husband will also tell you that he was waiting for his wife to get home from a party. You'll get several new clues here before investigating. *Dining room table - Matchbook from Baron's Bar *Parents' room dresser - Another matchbook *Parents' room dresser - A picture of the couple. *Laundry Room next to kitchen - Victim's handbag: containing driver's license and lipstick. *Laundry Room next to kitchen - Muddy boots: size 8, wet, stained with mud *Laundry Room next to kitchen - Wet jacket. *Outside on boat - bow rope: triple braid pattern. Before talking to Lars, use the phone in the living room (located on the room divider between the couch and table). Have dispatch send someone to Bobby Ross' place to check on the husband's alibi and get the address. Interview Mr. Taraldsen. The first thing Phelps will ask is his wife's name: Theresa. Interview Lars Taraldsen #Possible suspects - Lie (bow rope) #Alibi for Lars Taraldsen - Doubt #Victim's state of mind - Doubt #Last contact with victim - Lie (wet jacket or muddy boots) Rusty will say you should go to the bar as it looks like she had her last drink there. 'Baron's Bar' Once you're at the bar, go in and talk to the bartender, Benny Cluff. He'll know right away that this is about Theresa. He'll say he tried to call her husband, but the babysitter said he was out. You can ask him some questions now. Interview Benny Cluff #Last contact with victim - Truth #Vagrant Male Suspect - Doubt #Yellow Cab 3591 - Truth One of the "Vagrant Male Suspects" will be at the bar (Richard Bates). The barkeep will point him out, but Bates will try to flee. You'll have to chase him on foot as he starts to run. Run after him with Rusty, but you won't have to run for very long. A car will come along and almost hit Richard, and then he'll get into his truck. You'll have the car, though, so jump in. Rusty will shoot at him when you have clear shots lines up, so keep on him and hit his wheel wells when you can to bring him down. Once you do, you'll get to ask him some questions. Interview Richard Bates #Contact with victim - Doubt #Account for movements - Doubt After the interview is finished, use a gamewell or phone, an APB will be put out for the yellow cab and you will be informed to interview James Jessop at Central Station. Afterwards once you and Rusty return to your car (make sure you get into your police car), KGPL will inform you of the yellow cab's position, adding it's location to you notebook. The information from the taxi driver is necessary for two questions in an upcoming interview to appear, which is your next object at Central. Now you'll need to catch the yellow cab, which is on your map and you'll need to manually pull him over. The vague location of him will be called in and put on your map every 30 seconds or so and if you look around the area it won't take long for him to appear as a red target on your minimap. It is also recommended that you do not play in black and white for this portion of the case, because of the obvious disadvantage when trying to find a yellow taxi. Put your siren on when you approach to trigger a cutscene and get some good info from the cabbie. Now drive to Central Station to interview Jessop. *'NOTE': If you do not go immediately to the yellow cab (if you respond to a street crime, for example), or if you let your partner drive (fast travel) instead of driving to the next location yourself, you may experience a common bug where the cab does not appear where it should on your map. If this happens, you can find the cab on Garland Ave. just south of the Garland Ave. & 7th street intersection. ''Central Police Station Head back to the police station to interrogate Jessop. The officer there will tell you he's in interview room 2. Go in and he'll say he heard about the murder on the radio and came down himself. Interview James Jessop #Contact with victim - '''Doubt' #Incident with Bates - Doubt #Movements prior to murder - Doubt #Cab ride with victim - Doubt After the interview, an Officer Isaac Kelly will come up and say that he's got news on the hobo. He's been sighted, and he's wanted in connection with two other female assaults. Rusty will also mention a bus depot that you can check and confirm the sailor's story with. 'Bus Depot' Head to the Bus Depot location next. On the way, Cole will have a patrol pick up Lars, as for Bobby Ross, dispatch says the poker game will end at about midnight. At the bus depot, you'll get the name of the bus driver from last night. Turns out he's out driving the 74 route now. The route is now marked on the map. Drive the route counterclockwise until you find the bus, then pull it over and talk to the driver, Frank. He'll confirm that the sailor was telling the truth, however it seems that Theresa was confused and lost. She was dropped off near a Hobo Camp. ''Hobo Camp Rusty will call in for some backup as hobos hate cops. Head to the camp, and you'll enter into a scene where the hobo leader will rally the men against you. Rusty will make most of them run with a shotgun blast, but you're left to fight the leader hand-to-hand. After defeating him, watch the cutscene to learn his name. He's the disfigured man, Stuart Ackerman. Some officers will cart him off, leaving you to explore. After the fight, you'll be able to look around for clues. Look in Ackerman's hut (straight ahead of you, Rusty is standing next to the door) for the following clues: *Inside the hut is a N'ewspaper' *Near the bed, you'll find a '''blood-stained piece of rope' *Directly behind will be a green purse, inside will be a Crystal Ballroom stub. Now the investigating music will ring out. Time to go interrogate the bum. Cole will run down all the people they've arrested and it does seem like Stuart is the most likely. 'Central Police Station' At the station, go find him in Interview room 1. Cole will comment on his burns coming from the war on flamethrower duty. Interview Stuart Ackerman #Motive for murder: Doubt '''or Lie''' - Blood Stained Rope Piece ''' #Contact with victim: '''Doubt #Alibi for Stuart Ackerman: Lie - Purse Video walkthrough 5eC5f8_bOIg Trivia *This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Laura Trelstad. For information about the real case, see the 1947project time travel blog. *When interrogating the sailor, he says that the U.S.S. Indiana is being scrapped when in reality the real USS Indiana wasn't sold for scrapping until 1963 (though she was decommissioned in September 1947). *When Phelps is done interrogating Stuart Ackerman, a police officer throws him in a holding cell and Clem Feeney, the prime suspect from the previous case, "The Silk Stocking Murder", can be seen in the cell next to Ackerman's. *When at the Bus Depot, Candy Edwards from the later Vice case 'The Set Up" can be seen purchasing a bus ticket to an unknown location. *Central tells you they have James Jessop, with a rank of Able Seaman, in custody. And he is listed as Able Seaman in your casebook. However, when you interrogate him, his uniform identifies him with a rank of Petty Officer 3rd Class, with a rating of Boatswain's Mate. Therefore, he is a Boatswain's Mate 3rd Class. *The first part of the case plays out during a rainstorm. For the remainder of the game, even after the rain has stopped, the lighting used is that for nighttime, even for events taking placing mid-afternoon. *For some reason, Donnelly is occupying Gordon Leary's office at the end of the case (this is made clear in the opening cutscene of the next case which identifies the name on the door outside the office). El caso de la media de seda White Shoe Slaying, The Category:Homicide